


The Misty Glen

by Mickidona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, it's just a little simple rhyme poem lmao, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickidona/pseuds/Mickidona
Summary: When wandering through the glen France comes across a mysterious, magical child. Short poem in abcb rhyme





	

As I make my way through misty glen,  
The glint of eyes I see.  
A pair of emeralds, shining bright,  
Are gazing back at me.  
  
‘An angel?’ is my question now,  
'Or just cherub I see?’  
Beauty I had yet to perceive,  
Is here in front of me.  
  
Do I stop now, go further not,  
And watch this child’s reign?  
Or stay here hidden, and watch him go  
Let mystery remain…   
  
I let him be, in misty glen,  
I left him to his game.  
But one day soon, in years to come,  
I’ll watch and wait again.


End file.
